Picture Perfect
by Allendra
Summary: Oneshot.Post-movie. On his birthday, Roxanne helps Megamind overcome his insecurities about getting his picture taken.


**Today, December 17****th****, is Megamind's birthday! It seems most likely that he and Metro Man arrived on Earth on Christmas day – given that Metro Man's mom was opening presents. And Megamind said he was 8 days old so . . . there you have it! December 17****th****. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind  
>Rated T for some sensual suggestions<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Click! <em>

Megamind's head jerked up, his eyes going wide as he watched Roxanne bring the camera down from her face, smiling as she observed the photo she'd just taken.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed.

He dropped the small gadget he'd been hunched over onto the work table, which was splattered with papers and blue prints. "What did you just do?"

Roxanne took a moment to admire the photo. Definitely a keeper. It was a candid shot of her boyfriend working, a small smile on his face, the light from the worktable lamp catching in his emerald green eyes. The rest of the room – cluttered with his idea wall and other projects – made up the background. He was wearing his full hero/villain suit, complete with the high collar and cape. The lamp light shone off of his spikes, making them look more lethal than they actually were.

"I took your picture, what do you think?" she asked, looking up from the photo.

His eyebrows lowered. He didn't look so much angry as upset. "Why did you take it?"

Roxanne laughed. "Because it's your birthday, genius!" She paused, registering his expression. "Is . . . something wrong with that?"

He looked off to the side, his jaw working. "Well . . . no, but . . . You don't really need to take my picture. You know how I look."

She regarded him with one raised eyebrow. "I do now, yes. But what about ten years from now? Twenty? I want to be able to look back on today and remember you and what we did. Not everyone has as good of a memory as you, Megamind." She said the last sentence playfully, then bit her lip, adding, "Plus I may just want to have some photos of you in my apartment so I can look at them whenever I want."

His shoulders relaxed, a smile spreading across his face. "You crazy woman, you. Alright, just let me finish this up and we can eat the cake! Minion said he created a masterpiece!" His bottom lip stuck out in a pout as he picked up the gadget again. "He hasn't let me see it, yet."

She laughed. "That's the whole point of a surprise, Megamind! Hey, can I take a quick picture of you and me together?"

"Um . . . let's not. You have one photo." His tone was casual, but he was always terrible at hiding his expressions. She saw his body tense, his jaw tighten.

"Ooookay," she moved around so that she stood in front of him, against the side of the table. "Sweetie, what's going on?"

He sighed, stopping his work, and regarded her silently. He could tell she wasn't going to drop this, so he straightened and said softly, "I don't like getting my picture taken, that's all."

"What?" she scoffed. "What about Incredibly Handsome Criminal Genius? What about all those pictures of you taken for the papers?"

"Oh, yes, all those photos making fun of me and showing what a freak I am," he snapped out, harsher than he meant to.

Realization dawned on Roxanne, her eyebrows rising. "Oh . . . oh, Megamind." She maneuvered around the table and hugged him. He was stiff, but he slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, muttering an apology against her shoulder. She rubbed his back. "No, I understand. I do. But," she pulled away, the strap of her camera looped around one arm so that she could grip both of his, "I love you. And I love how you look. I _want _to take your picture. And it will just be for me, no one else." She brought one hand up and stroked his cheek as he looked at her uncertainly. "I don't know how you're going to age. And so I want to remember how you look right now." She smiled, tracing one finger down his goatee. "So handsome." His mouth quirked up at one corner, one black brow shooting up. She lifted her finger to tap it. "So expressive. I wish I could have a photo of each of your expressions and catalog them. But I think there's too many to ever record."

He chuckled, a blush creeping across his face. "Roxanne . . ." He then sighed melodramatically, stepping back. "I suppose you can take my photo if you absolutely must."

"Good boy! How about you pose and I'll take a few?"

"A few?" he squeaked out, that uncertainty crossing his face again.

"C'mon," she waved the camera, "stare down your opponent and face it. Remember it's just for me; because I love you." She paused, glancing around. "Would it help if I put some music on?" She knew whenever he would make his grand entrances, he liked a musical accompaniment. Perhaps it would ease his nerves and get him to feel confident.

He moaned, running a gloved hand down his face. "What is this, a photo shoot?"

"Yes!" She danced over to the radio and turned it on, not surprised to hear rock music blaring. "A little birthday photo shoot."

Getting back in front of him, she pulled the camera up to her face. "Smile!"

He did so, but it was shy and awkward.

"Come on, pretend you are making another one of your epic entrances to face your enemy! I thought it was all about 'presentation', Megamind?"

He drew himself up, not wanting to have his showmanship questioned. He gave her some smiles that bordered on the evil side, shifting his weight from the back of the chair to the table. The camera kept going off as she photographed him.

"Alright!" she encouraged, moving a bit to get different angles. "Keep it going!" Thrilled by her praise, he hopped onto the table and struck some poses. She whistled, "You are so sexy, Megs." She loved the purple flush that spread across his face at that.

"I know I'm a very easy subject to photograph," he responded, grinning from one pointed ear to the other.

MM

Minion frowned, hearing laughter over the heavy music that pounded through the lair. He'd just returned from a shopping trip, and had gotten some party supplies for the birthday celebration. He wasn't used to having an extra guest around, and was excited for Roxanne's participation.

"Sir?" he called. "Miss Ritchi?"

Knowing they wouldn't be able to hear him, he made his way into the main section of the lair . . . and stopped dead in his tracks.

Megamind was lying down on the black leather couch in nothing but his pants and boots. Roxanne was standing over him holding a camera and taking photo after photo, shouting at him in encouragement. Megamind was twisting and turning, striking different poses. They were all sensual, but his large smile and bright eyes kept it mild. And they were both laughing heavily.

"Work it, baby!" Roxanne shouted.

The blue alien giggled, posing for her. "We're going to use up all the memory in your camera!"

"Then it'll be the best memory card in my collection."

Megamind's eyes drifted to the side, and popped wide open as he saw Minion standing in the doorway. He froze, and after a moment Roxanne twisted to see what he was looking at.

"Minion!" the ex-super villain gasped, sitting up. "We, uh . . . It's not-"

Minion held up a robotic hand. "It's okay, Sir. I'm glad Miss Ritchi is, uh, taking your picture on your birthday."

Roxanne smiled. Both of her aliens were blushing fiercely. She hopped lightly down from the sofa. "I was just helping Megamind overcome his fears. Are we ready for the party?"

"Yes!" Minion eagerly agreed, obviously glad to change the subject. "I'll go set the table."

As the fish left, Roxanne heard rustling behind her. She turned to see Megamind pulling his shirt back on, tugging the gloves quickly up his arms. As he reached for his cape on the floor, she put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He looked up at her questioningly.

Roxanne spread her arms. "Come here, my good boy."

He smiled, standing up and embracing her tightly. "Aside from that mortifying moment of being seen by Minion . . . that was fun, Roxanne. Thank you."

She turned her head to the side and kissed his neck, feeling him shiver with delight. Turning more, she kissed his jaw and then his cheek. She pulled back to regard him with affection and, before planting a solid kiss on his mouth, said, "Happy birthday, Megamind."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


End file.
